


Alternate Worlds: An ALIP and Probable Theorem fic

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: ALIP Probable Theorem, Alternate Universe Travel, Multi, Remus can travel in the alternate universes, Telekinetic Logan, fic of a fic, i dunno if there’s anything else, patton can duplicate, prince charging, roman can control and generate electricity, runs around like a superhero, superhero au, too scared to do more, uses it for naps, virgil can stop time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: They were settled, peacefully. Then comes someone to ruin it all.This is a sort of fic for ALIP and Probable Theorem, it’s set right after Pride





	1. Where a rat screws it up for our boys

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just trying to do something good, so please criticize as much as you want  
:)  
Also tell me if you like the style, because I’m trying out footnotes

“I’m not saying it wasn’t good, it just wasn’t... good! I think it could have been a lot better.” Roman protested. 

“Well, I thought it was amazing.” Said Patton in a huff.

“You just wish you’d chosen a better movie, because you know it sucked! Right, Virgil?”

Virgil stepped back. “Whoa, don’t drag me into this. But... sorry princey, I’m with Pat.”

Logan and Virgil listened to the two men argue as the four walked down the street. As they turned a corner, a man popped out of nowhere. All four were immediately on edge, as the man wore an extravagant outfit with a mask.

“Well hello!” The man said. What you could see of his face was smooth, but most of his messy hair was grey.

“Who are you?” Roman asked suspiciously.

“I am the Duke, and it’s high time that I dropped in!” (I’m so sorry) 

He bowed and gave an evil looking grin. “We can have a lot of fun, Prince Charging!” Before anyone had time to react, he grabbed them all. The five men fell into a bubbling acid green pit that definitely wasn’t there before. 

When they resurfaced, they weren’t in the same spot. A bright sun beat down on them as they lay in someone’s front yard. Turning around, Virgil caught a glimpse of the Duke skipping (1) off. They glanced around the unfamiliar area. 

“Well Toto, I guess we’re not in Kansas anymore.” Three people turned to look at Patton, who gave a sheepish smile


	2. Where the heck are we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: None of this is canon in ResidentAnchors lovely au
> 
> Thomas Sanders owns these characters
> 
> Why does Patton talk with so many exclamation marks? I don’t know. I hate writing dialogue but I don’t know how to not.

“What the heckity heck six abs and one peck!” Said Roman breathlessly.

Logan dusted himself off and adjusted his tie. “I believe we just met someone else with powers, most likely a form of teleportation. I would also guess that they would be classified as a villain, due to their actions.” 

“Well duh!” Snorted Roman. 

Patton spoke up. “Alright, lets ask whoever lives here where we are, maybe we can make a friend and get home!” He suggested cheerfully.

The others agreed, and the group walked up to the door. “Hello there!” Patton began. “I’m Patton-“ The person who’d opened the door raised their eyebrows. “-and this is Logan, Roman, and Virgil!” 

“Are you kidding me?” They exclaimed. 

“No, we are completely serious.” Logan stated. “We are also lost, so would you please tell us where we are and we’ll be out of your way.” 

“Sure, just a sec.” The person at the door shouted over their shoulder. “Thomas, you have to see this. There’s four guys here who have the same names as your sides, they even dress like them!” 

There was an unintelligible shout from inside, and another man hurried over. 

“Hi!” Patton chirped. “I’m patton, and-“ 

“Oh my gosh you weren’t lying.” The new man said to his friend. 

“Can you just tell us where we are and we’ll go!” Interrupted an impatient Roman. 

“Calm down, Garcia.” The previously silent Virgil said, exasperated. 

“So, what are your names?” Patton inquired. 

The two at the door seemed to be having a mental conversation. “Oh, our names? I’m Joan, they/them, and this is Thomas.” 

“Thomas Sanders? Heard of me?” 

They ignored the last sentence, as Patton’s face lit up. “That’s an amazing coincidence! We have a friend with the same name as you, and he has a friend called Joan!” 

“You know, they look pretty similar.” Roman offered.

“Guys.” Virgil spoke up. “Have you considered that that dudes power was to zap us into an alternate universe? Think about it.” 

“Hmmm. That’s an interesting possibility. I would love to test that and see what secondary power comes with it. A fascinating idea, actually.” 

“Slow down.” Thomas and Joan stared at them incredulously. “Are you serious? You’re from an alternate universe?” 

Joan nudged their friend. “You know, people write fanfiction about the sides. They could be from a world where they’re real, not just characters.” 

“Yeah, I guess so. If they aren’t lying.” 

“What do you mean, referring to these sides?” Logan’s voice broke through. 

“Oh, my sanders sides. There’s Roman, my creativity, Patton, my morality, Logan, my logic, and Virgil, my anxiety. There’s also two dark sides, Deceit and Remus.” 

“Well, I believe we fit in those titles.” Said Logan, adjusting his tie. 

Roman flung his arms in the air. “Creativity! That’s so... me!” 

“Of course I’m anxeity.” Virgil sighed. 

“I still love you, my dark and stormy knight.” 

“So, they’re the sides. From another universe. That’s... really screwy.” Said Joan quietly.

“Yeah, one more thing.” Patton piped up. “We’re stuck here.” 

Immediately after those words were spoken, a glow appeared. A couple meters away from them, sat the same puddle that had brought them here. And the same man was being shot out of it. The four took off running at him, but the man had seen them. 

“Whoops!” He flipped back seconds before they caught hold of him, disappearing with the puddle.

Roman whirled around. “Virgil! Why didn’t you stop time!” 

“I tried. It didn’t work. But I could say the same for you, princey. You could have zapped him.” He huffed.

Roman shrugged. “It didn’t work, which is weird cause I haven’t been drinking. Wait... Emo nightmare can’t stop time. I can’t generate any electricity. Patton, can you make a pal?” 

The blond focused, but nothing happened. “Nope.” 

“So-“ Roman began to shout, “We are trapped in ANOTHER FREAKING UNIVERSE, and we don’t have our powers either!” 

Thomas tapped him on the shoulder. “Yeah, I can see you’re having a moment, but you guys have superpowers?” 

Roman glanced at him, confused. “Did we forget to mention that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it’s this short again, I don’t know how to write long things
> 
> What is wrong with ao3, I tried to write what and it corrected to menagerie 
> 
> Favourite song? I need some recommendations   
OR  
Favourite sanders sides fic? I need more reading material


	3. IM SORRY

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE IM SORRY

I just want to clarify some things

1) None of this is canon, this is all FanFiction that didn’t happen in ResidentAnchors lovely world

2)I have not stolen and copied work from her, this is all me

Sorry to pull this, but I wanted to make it clear in case anyone got confused


	4. New worlds, that’s screwy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I took so long and then gave you all such a short chapter, I just started high school

“No, you didn’t. But this day is not getting any weirder, so come inside and tell us.”  
The group trooped inside, and set to explaining.

“So you have screwy mind stuff, you can replicate yourself, you can control electricity, and you can stop time, but you use it for naps? I can respect that, dude.” 

“Yeah, I’m a superhero!” 

“Sounds cool but you’re probably lying.” 

“I’m not! Why would I lie about that!” 

“To sound cool.”

“Ok, that makes sense, but still! I’m not lying, I’m a superhero!”

“Sure.”

The others watched in amusement as Roman and Joan argued. That is, until Patton heard something. There was a certain little rat rapping at the window.

“Guys!” He burst up, stopping the argument. “He’s out there again!” 

The four ran out the door, Virgil and Roman in front. They dove for the puddle, praying they would end up in the right world. Logan and Patton dove, but they weren’t fast enough. The portal shut under their fingertips. They backed up, disappointment scarring their faces. And then they fell. A new portal opened under them, and they slipped into another world. 

-.- . . .- -. .-. . .- -.. .. -. - -. - - - - - - .... . .-. ..-. .-.. .. .- -. .- -. . .-.

On a rooftop, a glowing green portal appeared. Two men popped out of it, and peered over the rooftop. 

“Huh, its not disappearing. I guess we can check this place out for a bit.” Virgil remarked.

“Shhh, I think it might be another us.” Roman whispered.

The two men talking on the fire escape looked oddly similar to Roman and Virgil .

“-like it was destiny, huh, Boys like Girls and boys who happen to be you?” 

“Destiny.” Other-Virgil scoffed, a sneer on her lips. “I don’t think there is such a thing, and if there is, I hate it.” 

“What?” 

“We’re not destined to be together, Roman.” 

“Looks like it is us.” Virgil whispered. 

Other-Virgil rolled his eyes.

“If we were, don’t you think we’d have met a different way? That we wouldn’t hate each other for the longest time? Literally every single obstacle has been hurled at us. It’s like the universe has done everything it possibly could to keep us apart.” Other-Virgil looked at the dark skies above head and laughed bitterly. “Even Mother Nature is against us. We fought and struggled just to be able to have a few days together. We’re not destined for each other, we chose each other. If destiny is the thing trying to keep me away from you, then fuck destiny. I don’t care about fate or meant-to-be or any of that; I care about you. And- why are you crying?” 

The pair on the roof backed out of earshot. 

“I feel bad for intruding on such a personal moment.” Virgil whispered. 

Instead of responding, Roman leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips. 

“Wh-what was that? Not that I don’t appreciate it, but is it really the best time?” Said Virgil, blinking. 

“It’s just... I never imagined there could be a world that we didn’t get together. One where the two of us never got close, and... fell in love. I can’t even picture a world where we don’t even like each other, much less hate each other. If there was a world where we hated each other, it wouldn’t be us. I hadn’t really lived till I met you, and the thought of never meeting you, or even hating you... I wouldn’t be able to live like that.” Roman sighed. “I... I really love you, and I hope you and I love each other if we’re imaginary, superhero’s, normal people, or... I don’t know, space pirates.” 

Virgil was still with shock. “One, I never though you could say something that amazing, and two; I love you too, princey. No matter if we’re mermaids, or.. wizards; or even space pirates. Hopefully, I love you in every universe, but is it enough that I love you in ours?” 

“It very much is.” Roman pressed his forehead against Virgil’s, and pulled him in for a kiss. When they broke apart, he grabbed his boyfriends hand. “Home?” 

“Home.” 

They stepped into the steaming green puddle that was oddly still there, and fell in.  
When they stepped out, they weren’t home.

-.- . . .- -. .-. . .- -.. .. -. - -. - - - - - - .... . .-. ..-. .-.. .. .- -. .- -. . .-.

Logan and Patton fell through the portal, and landed on grass. They dusted themselves off and looked around, surprised. 

“Patton, I do not believe we are in New Gainesburg, or anywhere near it” 

“Well of course, silly! It looks nothing like home.”  
The two men were on a sidewalk, in front of a bookstore. 

“Logicality bookstore. Is that not-“ 

“Lo, I think we just found another us! Remember the other-Thomas said people refer to us as a couple with that!” 

“I was going to say that, but yes. I recall finding out that people ship, that’s the term, yes? Ship us.” 

Flashback to earlier

“Yeah, there’s a couple different ships. Logicality is you two,” Thomas pointed to Logan and Patton, “and Prinxiety is you two,” Pointing to Roman and Virgil, and there’s other ships too. Analogical, which is Logan and Virgil, Moxiety, which is Patton and Virgil, Royality, Roman and Patton, and Logince, which is Roman and Lo-“ 

“-What!” Roman screeched. “I would never do anything with that nerdy wolverine! Eughh, the very thought. I bet he’s pining, th-“ 

“-FALSEHOOD! I will never feel attraction to you, Roman. The very idea is ridiculous.” 

End of flashback

“Ugh. Me and... Roman. Virgil is not that bad a man to be paired with, but I rather dislike the idea of Roman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I love hearing what people think, even if you just want to scream at me for taking so long
> 
> Favourite side? I like Deciet


	5. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i need to explain something

I'm so sorry. I've been trying to keep this going, but it's not working out. I wont be deleting it, because I want to come back someday, but it won't keep going. I wish I could keep writing, but I just don't have the motivation.   
Writing a chaptered fic is hard enough with no encouragement, so, until furthur notice, this is cancelled

~ Me


End file.
